Tell Me How You Want Your Gift
by Hipster2
Summary: Kurt has somehow gotten it into his head that birthday sex would be a great way to spend Blaine's upcoming birthday.


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Sad fact of life :(

A/N: I published this on livejournal about a week ago or so, and I had intentions to post it here but I've been busy (Okay, I lied. Not busy, just lazy). Anyways, feedback is appreciated if you've got any!

The common room of the Dalton dorm was always a rather crowded place, the present not exempt with its usual mill of students and the constant hum of conversation. After a long day of studying, it wasn't necessarily uncommon to see a large amount of navy blazers- adorned with familiar red trim- to be strewn about on the furniture and (much to Kurt's dismay) the floor. The effect of these "decorations" resulted in the area feeling somewhat like a large communal hamper.

A group of boys huddled near the window were whispering loudly over a game of chess- there was no doubt that big bucks rested upon which side would reach checkmate first. Only a few feet away were a cluster of students having a rather heated debate on who was the hottest woman in Hollywood ("Megan Fox, OBVIOUSLY!" "No way, have you seen her hands? She's got weird thumbs!").

Despite the decibel level of the room, a pair of boys sat at a table in a world consisting entirely of just the two of them. The taller of the two was hunched over a math book, scribbling down numbers before erasing them again and screwing up his face in concentration. The shorter was absentmindedly reading out of a textbook yet not really absorbing any of the information his eyes had blindly been passing over. He kept looking up and wondering if he should say something. After carefully weighing his words, he opened his mouth to speak.

"You really should let me help you with your math homework." Blaine watched as Kurt furiously erased the mess of numbers on the paper before him. This was the third time he'd attempted to answer the same ridiculously long question and failed miserably.

"No, what I really should do is get more sleep so I'm awake during class." Kurt groaned and shook his head in pretend frustration, hoping that he wasn't overdoing this. "And the terrible thing is that I have a math test next Tuesday, and I don't understand a thing!"

"Kurt, if you're really having that much difficulty with this chapter, I'd be willing to help you. I received good marks in pre-calc last year, I would hope that qualifies me to be a decent math tutor for you." Blaine put a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. Kurt let a subtle smile spread across his face as Blaine played right into his trap.

"You'd do that for me?" Kurt's smile turned into a large grin of appreciation.

"Yeah, of course!" Blaine gave his shoulder an affectionate squeeze.

"Then you can help me on Saturday afternoon since all of the Warblers have weekend practices in preparation for Regionals. You will be in the dorm, won't you?"

"Oh. Saturday?" Blaine looked down, suddenly consumed in thought. Kurt was fully aware of what Saturday was, he just chose to feign ignorance for the time being. Sure it may seem a little cruel, but come Saturday it would all be worth it. "I- yeah. Saturday sounds good." In the time that they'd spent talking the common room had all but cleared out. Students were required to be in their dorms by 10 every night, and according to Blaine's pocket watch they had only a handful of minutes before they were susceptible to detention for disobedience of the dorm rules. "Kurt, it's almost lights out. I'd better head back to my dorm and you should do the same." He shut his book and collected the scattering of loose leaf paper and rogue pencils that had rolled across the table.

"Goodness, is it really that late?" Kurt looked around, they were among the last few Dalton boys to sprint out of the commons. Blaine's room wasn't as far away as Kurt's, so Kurt felt it to be obligatory that he see Blaine to his room. It was conveniently located on the way to his, after all.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Blaine pressed their lips together in what he expected to be a usual goodnight kiss. Quick and sweet was his intention but Kurt had other ideas. Instead of pulling away, he pressed his body against Blaine's and pinned his boyfriend to the door. Blaine's head spun as Kurt's tongue found its way into his mouth, he usually wasn't this aggressive but Blaine couldn't deny that it turned him on. Pulling his head back and breaking the kiss, he looked into the pair of lustful blue eyes fixed upon him and did something he almost never does.

Blaine spoke without thinking.

"You should stay with me in my room tonight." As soon as the words had left his mouth he knew they were all wrong. Kurt's eyes narrowed and he took a step back, Blaine wanted to frown at the empty space that was now between them.

"I can't." Kurt diverted his eyes. "I've- Look I've got to get back to my room. I'll see you later." And before he knew it, he was left standing in the hallway alone. Little did Blaine know though, Kurt had gotten him precisely where he wanted him.

Blaine barely slept that night, he spent most of the time lying awake in bed fretting over what he'd said to Kurt. He knew the seriousness of the situation that single question had caused. He was a teenage boy, for godsakes. And so was Kurt. Meaning that Kurt probably had a crystal clear idea of what Blaine had not-so-subtly implied. It wasn't his fault though, as much as he tried to be a gentleman and to treat his boyfriend right, the fact of the matter remained that Blaine had raging hormones just like any other boy his age. He and Kurt had never really had "the talk" before, so he wasn't entirely sure on what Kurt's opinions were. There were a number of times that he'd tried to push things a little further (not that he hadn't tried to restrain himself, it's just that self-control only extends so far and is stretched rather thin when an individual is tossed into an irresistibly steamy situation with someone they're hopelessly attracted to). He couldn't stop his thoughts from wandering when Kurt had his hands tangled in his gelled curls, their mouths moving in sync. He couldn't control his mind when he and Kurt had locked lips on the bed in the privacy of his dorm room, and his uncontrollable thoughts ran completely untamed and wild when he made the discovery that Kurt's thigh provided him with some pretty amazing friction. But Kurt always stopped Blaine's wandering hands or pleading remarks before things got too out of hand. Blaine was at the point where he was just about ready to give up and admit to himself that Kurt was simply not ready to add that kind of depth to their physical and emotional relationship just yet, and he might never be. As saddening of a thought Blaine found it to be, it was certainly a distinct possibility.

"-And if you look into the depths of the language, you'll see that the author was trying to convey a certain imagery of darkness by describing his peers with such adjectives." There was the sound of chalk scratching on the board as the teacher droned on. Blaine blinked and shook his head as his pocket buzzed angrily, jolting him back to reality. He slid out his phone and glanced at the screen. His heart sunk a little. It was a text from Kurt, whom he hadn't really spoken to since the good-night-kiss-mess-up of epic proportions. They had even been silent during lunch, choosing to speak to everybody but each other. Blaine did it out of embarrassment but Kurt was avoiding him out of... Out of what? Anger? Confusion? Disgust?

He was both eager for and dreading what the text might say and after a little internal debate he pressed "Open".

"Coffee after Warblers today? Medium drip with your name on it :)" He let out a silent breath of relief and- not being one to usually text during class- hurriedly typed his affirmative response and prayed for the day to go by faster. Anything to get this issue resolved.

While Blaine was willing the hands on the clock to move at a less snail-like pace, Kurt was smiling to himself. Last night's display of eagerness to get him behind closed doors with nothing but a heated exchange of body heat and a fantastic rush of hormones had proven to him exactly what he needed to know. He was absolutely positive that Saturday was going to be a good day since he'd glimpsed a weakness in Blaine that had never revealed itself before. The past month had presented him with many opportunities to give into his hormonal cravings. The only reason he hadn't yet caved into Blaine's advances was that he wanted this to be special for Blaine. In Kurt's eyes, his virginity is the ultimate gift to be bestowed only upon one who is worthy. It's his most precious possession, and the greatest present he could ever possibly give away. He had already made the decision a long time ago that Blaine was going to be the one to receive this great (and in Kurt's mind, somewhat sacred) honor. He'd known since the moment he let his heart fall into his possession. All that was left was to choose a special enough occasion to give away a gift he could only give once. The day he chose was Saturday. Blaine Anderson's birthday.

Perhaps Kurt's plan was a little crude and sophomoric- and albeit slightly manipulating- but he knew what Blaine wanted and he knew what he himself wanted. He loved Blaine and could see every single one of his loving gazes reciprocated by his handsome and flawless counterpart. He could have told Blaine already, to save him from the horrors of a mind that liked to drum up worst case scenarios but there was something about this that demanded Kurt to keep his plans a secret. Based entirely on a whim of an idea, Kurt had concluded that this was something that required the element of surprise. Besides, he had already been a bundle of nerves for the past week, jittery with anticipation. Was it really necessary for Blaine to feel anxious and unsettled too?

It was a little after 4:30 by the time Warbler practice ended ("Don't forget, Warblers, that we have weekend practices now. So while it may be Friday, the board still requires your presence on campus in this hall from 10 to 12 for additional practices on Saturdays AND Sundays." Wes banged his gavel and raised his voice over the end-of-practice murmurs that had broken out as soon as the last few notes subsided). Kurt had remained somewhat distant from Blaine, there were no flirtatious glances during their performance for the afternoon. Something was wrong, Blaine was sure of it. His stomach twisted in a knot as he filed out with the rest of his fellow Warblers, meeting Kurt just outside of the hall. They exchanged succinct greetings, as though they were casual acquaintances rather than two boys who were hopelessly head-over-heels for each other. The trip to their usual after-practice hangout was a silent one, and it was easy for Blaine to mistake Kurt's thoughtful silence as one born out of tension, although it was not.

"Can we get two medium drips?" Kurt asked the cashier, producing a ten dollar bill to cover the cost. Blaine would have protested but it wouldn't have done any good. As they settled into the only empty table left in the shop, Blaine finally spoke.

"I'm sorry about last night." He looked down at the cup of coffee cradled between his palms. Kurt gave him a quizzical look that Blaine interpreted as skepticism. "I mean, I shouldn't have asked that of you. It's not my place. I'm such an ass, Kurt. I let the moment get the best of me. I've done nothing but pressure you for the past month and now that I take a step back to reevaluate my behavior- I realize that it's been horrendous. I've been such a terrible boyfriend to you, Kurt. And I just need you to know that I'm so, SO sorry."

Kurt blinked. "Blaine-" He reached a hand across the table and placed it comfortingly on Blaine's arm. "I'm not upset or offended."

"Good. I mean- great. It's just... I think it's time we talk about something." He looked around before lowering his voice. "I think it's time we discuss our stance on having a... well..." Kurt leaned forward.

"Having a what?" He raised a carefully groomed eyebrow.

Blaine closed his eyes and spit out the words. "A sexual relationship."

"Oh." Kurt was slightly taken aback by Blaine's bluntness. He had been hoping to avoid this conversation, or at least to put it off until Saturday but Blaine wasn't the kind to let important things slide.

"I realize that you've been deflecting my advances a lot, and if it's because you're not ready that's fine. I can back off, we don't have to make out or anything. We can take a while to cool things down and just be innocent together." He cringed a little at how fast the words had poured out of his mouth. This was Blaine, entirely and completely uncensored. His thoughts were his words, no filter in between.

"Blaine, I really don't want to talk about this right now. We're in public." Kurt hissed.

"Well if we don't talk about this now, when will we ever talk about it? Let's not beat around the bush!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Please. Not here and not now. Look, tomorrow is Saturday. We'll discuss it after we work on pre-calc because this isn't the time or place to talk about it." His face was set in a pleading expression, and Blaine felt himself crumble beneath Kurt's begging gaze.

"Okay." His shoulders slumped a little. "Promise?"

"I promise."

The tension had lessened a great deal between Kurt and Blaine since their recent meeting over coffee. Nothing but the last five minutes of Saturday Warblers practice stood between them and "the discussion". Blaine kept glancing at the clock nervously and his absentmindedness caused a mess up in the choreography- he stepped left when he should have stepped right. As a result he bumped into Jeff and quickly backed up, only to run into David and at the same time he managed to elbow Thad in the face. Not a spectacular ending to the day's practice, especially when regional competition was so close at hand.

"I think we can call it a day." Wes sighed. The group of boys dispersed quickly as soon as he spoke, Blaine made a beeline for the door but Wes got there first. "Before everybody leaves, I want you all to remember that even though it's the weekend you are still required to be in full uniform for all school-related activities, including practice. So please," he shot a particularly sharp look at Nick, who was wearing striped pajama pants and a white t-shirt. Kurt rolled his eyes at the blatant lack of fashion sense. "Remember that uniforms are a requirement. I don't want to be forced to report anybody for not adhering to our strict dress code." Nick wasn't the only one who wasn't in full uniform, in fact most of the other boys appeared to be dressed in a rather haphazard manner. Even Blaine had somewhat neglected his appearance; he was tieless and blazerless. The bouncing dark curls atop his head were an indication that he hadn't even bothered to gel down his hair. Wes gave them all a final stern sweeping look before opening the doors to release the Warblers like a group of imprisoned birds from their cage.

"Hey." Blaine found Kurt just outside of the hall, his slender figure leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed.

"You forgot your tie." Kurt observed casually. Blaine looked down.

"Yeah, I did."

"And your blazer."

"I may have forgotten them today, but the one thing I didn't forget is the deal we made. Can we talk about it now?" He watched Kurt's face twitch a little, clearly considering what to say next.

"I said we'd talk about it after you helped me with math. Come on, we'll study in my room then we can talk." He seized Blaine's hand, hoping he wasn't giving away his intentions. They walked together to Kurt's dorm, which was much tidier than a normal teenage boy's room should be. They sat side-by-side at the desk stationed by the window, pouring over the thick math textbook that Kurt incorrectly claimed to have no comprehension of.

"I thought you said you didn't understand pre-calc." Blaine wiggled an eyebrow.

"I may have... exaggerated." Kurt stood up and smiled playfully.

"And why would you do such a silly thing?" Blaine watched as Kurt removed his blazer and undid his tie, walking over to his closet to hang them up carefully.

"Because, I needed to get you here. Alone." He closed the closet and turned around. "There's something I've been intending to talk to you about." He began to pace, face displaying a pensive expression of thought. Blaine stood up and stopped him.

"Don't pace. Just tell me." He said, his heart in his throat.

"Okay," Kurt let the word roll off his tongue slowly as though he were attempting to taste it. "I'm not quite sure how to put this but- I lured you here. I did it because you need to know that I haven't been brushing you off for no reason. I know that you want to take things to the next level, and I know I've been actively avoiding the issue. Well I want to finally address it." Blaine let out a slow breath, anxious to hear what Kurt was about to say. "It's not a matter of readiness. Because I've been ready for a long time. I just wanted our first time to be... special. I was waiting for the right moment. I thought that maybe there should be music and candles, but I've changed my mind. I still want it to be magical, but I think the most magical way to go about this is to do away with all notions of fancy extras. I love you. And I want you. Just you. I want to enjoy us- just the two of us being together without anything to distract me from you. That's all I want. You."

"Kurt," Blaine took a step forward and opened his mouth to speak. He was at a loss for words and all he could think to say was "Are you sure?"

Kurt nodded and that was it. Everything was all on the table, laid out with incredible vulnerability. Blaine felt excitement tear through his veins like wildfire. He didn't know how he wanted to start, but he knew how he wanted this to end. Their eyes locked and Kurt's jaw clenched in anticipation as their faces drew nearer. He closed his eyelids and their lips pressed against one another in what was surely the most extraordinary kiss of his life. Kurt felt like he was melting into Blaine as calloused fingers gently caressed his face and he could feel nothing but longing for he and Blaine to become one. He knew it and Blaine knew it. In the current moment, all either of them needed was to be so intertwined that neither would be able to distinguish where his body ended and the other's began.

Kurt had been so sure that when his first time happened, his hands would be shaking and his mind would have turned to a gelatinous mush. It was an incorrect prediction because every single aspect of the moment was crystal clear to all of his senses and his hands were unbelievably steady as they worked open the buttons on Blaine's shirt. Their mouths stayed glued together in a slow and sensual kiss when it was Blaine's turn to unbutton his. When he was finished, he trailed his hands up to Kurt's shoulders and brushed the pressed white shirt off of them. The garment fell to the floor and their lips separated. A small smile appeared on Blaine's face as he looked down, seeing the bare planes of skin on Kurt's body for the first time. There wasn't enough time in the world for him to get used to the way Kurt's skin seemed to radiate an angelic kind of light he'd never thought possible. He could spend an eternity drinking in the sight of the boy before him, and he wanted to. In that moment, forever with him was all he wanted.

Kurt knew he should have felt awkward and exposed under Blaine's sweeping gaze, yet he didn't. He took a step forward and used his index finger to trace an invisible line from Blaine's chest on downward, stopping a little below his navel. He slid his hands under Blaine's open shirt and let them rest on his hips. Pushing back a little, he steered them in the direction of the bed. Blaine shook his shirt off before laying down and now it was Kurt's turn to stare. His eyes spread their gaze across Blaine's broad shoulders and followed the contours of well-toned muscle all the way down to the dark trail of hair extending from his stomach to well below his waistline. Kurt bit his lip as he brought his eyes up to meet Blaine's. He meant to ask for permission but a glint in Blaine's greenish-brown eyes silently answered his unasked question. With nimble fingers, he undid the buckle of Blaine's belt, his hands doing the same to the button and fly of the gray uniform pants. Blaine's breath hitched as Kurt timidly began to pull his pants off. He lifted his hips and used his feet to work them completely off. There was no time for Kurt to admire the nearly-naked Blaine that was lying before him because in a lightning fast moment, Blaine had rolled on top of him and pressed their lips together again. This kiss was deeper than the one before it had been. It was still loving and caring but at the same time laced with passion and desire. He could tell that Blaine wanted this as much as he did, and that put his fears to rest as Blaine pulled his pants off for him and left the two of them in nothing but their boxers. Blaine's mouth left his and began to explore the soft skin on his neck, leaving delicate kisses and a nip every so often.

"I love you, Kurt." Blaine whispered into his skin. "So much." His tongue left a wet line on Kurt's collar bone, and it felt spectacularly cool when Blaine breathed on it.

"God Blaine..." Kurt turned his head to the side to expose more of his neck to the boy lying on top of him. "Words can't describe how much I love you too." He let out an involuntary gasp of delight as one of Blaine's hands trailed over his chest, a calloused fingertip brushing over one of his nipples. Blaine raised a triangular eyebrow at his reaction and grinned.

"So is that what you like?" Blaine asked, his voice low and husky. Kurt nodded vigorously, at a loss for words as a hot and wet tongue dragged over the same nipple. He arched his back and pressed his hips into Blaine, letting out a quiet moan at the delicious friction he was feeling. But no, this was all wrong. Before Kurt could allow himself to succumb to the pleasures of Blaine's fingers and tongue, he reminded himself that today was all about Blaine, not himself. Weaving both hands into the dark ungelled curls he loved oh so much, Kurt reluctantly guided Blaine's warm mouth away from his skin.

He rolled them over, feeling a little more dominant as he took control of the situation. Straddling Blaine's hips, he bent down and their mouths connected in a lustful manner. Their tongues danced together and moans of pleasure were released as hands found their way into hair once more and hips ground against each-other. It was suddenly all too much and yet not enough. Blaine, who was digging his fingers into Kurt's waist, let them slide lower. They hooked on the elastic of Kurt's boxers, inching them down until he was fully exposed. He tossed the article of clothing aside, his own pair was tented and suddenly the cotton began to feel like a 10-foot thick brick wall separating him from Kurt. There was no hesitating as he stripped them off, the final garment to join the others that had been carelessly discarded on the floor.

Secretly, Blaine had wondered if Kurt was the type to pause and neatly fold their clothes so as to prevent wrinkles in the fabric before allowing them to go any further. Admittedly, Kurt had expected the same of himself yet he couldn't be brought to tear himself away from Blaine. There was an electric feeling to Blaine's skin, as if every cell in his body were begging for more contact. A particularly loud groan was let out as their erections touched, skin on skin and nothing but pure heat.

Blaine reached in between them, his hand ready to close around both of them and pump until they were seeing stars, but Kurt wanted to try something first. He intercepted Blaine's hand, pushing it away before scooting down on the bed, a trail of kisses being left in his wake. Blaine's body tensed up. He watched Kurt's actions, fully aware of what was going to happen. Yet nothing could prepare him for the sensation of lips and tongue and just the sheer heat and moisture of it made any coherent thoughts left in his brain seep out in a string of moans that sounded something along the lines of "So-good-oh-god-don't-stop-your-tongue-is-so-ohhhhh!" His hands grasped uselessly at the sheets before he balled them into fists, not wanting to ruin Kurt's perfect hair or to demean him in any way. Kurt licked a stripe up the underside of Blaine's hardened length before swirling his tongue over the head, not shy in lapping up the precum.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed. He lazily jerked Blaine with a delicate hand before repeating his name a little louder. "Blaine."

"I-yeah?" He responded, his mind still not working properly.

"If I ask you a favor, will you promise to do it?" He crawled up to where Blaine's head was on a pillow, his curls were a sweaty mess and his eyes were slightly out of focus.

"Yes." Blaine said quietly. "Anything."

"I want you to-" He brought his lips to Blaine's ear and whispered the last two words, a small pause in between them for emphasis. "Fuck. Me."

Blaine didn't need to be told twice, he took a deep breath and nodded. Kurt fumbled in his nightstand for a second before producing a small bottle, which he tossed to Blaine before laying down and assuming the most vulnerable position he cared to for his first time- opening his legs and allowing Blaine to settle in between them. He watched as Blaine coated a finger in the slippery substance, suddenly feeling incredibly nervous. It took a bit of effort to put his fears and doubt aside, but he reminded himself that this was just him and Blaine. Their eyes connected and Blaine gulped, just as nervous as Kurt was.

"Ready?" He asked. His answer was a nod, which was punctuated by a quick gasp at the penetration. As awkward and uncomfortable as he felt, there was something about having Blaine's finger moving around inside of him that felt incredibly intimate because even though it was just a finger... It was still Blaine. The more he thought about it, the more turned on he became at the idea of having Blaine's, well- anything- inside of him. It wasn't long before he was asking for a second finger; Blaine complied. He was surprised at how quickly the discomfort turned to pleasure and how fast that morphed into the longing for more of Blaine. With every finger added, Kurt began making noises he didn't know he had in him. Blaine watched him writhe below, moaning and murmuring incoherently at the new sensations he was feeling.

Three fingers were now sliding in and out of Kurt, who had become a moaning mess of lustful gazes with his soft pink lips struggling to form the words that would allow him to beg for more. His hair clung to his forehead and he bit his bottom lip in between moans. He couldn't control his body, he was no longer the poised Kurt Hummel that showed up to class every day. No, he had become the Kurt Hummel that was desperately clutching at the sheets as he tilted his head back into the pillows, back arched as Blaine's fingers curled just right. He let out a loud cry of pleasure, and Blaine knew he couldn't continue to torture himself by watching this magnificent scene before him. After a final curl of his fingers (and a particularly vocal response from Kurt), Blaine slid his fingers out and began coating himself with the slick lube. Kurt let out a small sigh of disappointment at the sudden emptiness, taking the moment to catch his breath.

"Are you ready?" Blaine looked him in the eyes as he spoke. Kurt knew that this question didn't simply apply to his current physical state, but everything in his life. Blaine wanted to know if Kurt was ready to take that final step into being more adult than child. He wanted to know if Kurt was ready to lose the last shreds of innocence that he possessed, wanted to know if Kurt was emotionally ready for this kind of commitment.

All physical and hormonal longing aside, Kurt knew that he wanted Blaine. He wanted to wake up in the morning to see that messy mop of dark curls on the pillow beside him. He wanted to spend a lifetime staring into those greenish brown eyes while they exchanged flirty smiles. He wanted to kiss those lips- Blaine's lips- good night every sunset and good morning every sunrise. All he wanted was Blaine, and what he wanted was so much more than physical longing. It was desire for his love and commitment, and Blaine wanted to know if he was ready. Reaching up to cup Blaine's face, he smiled. "Yes, Blaine. I'm ready."

And with a kiss, he pressed into Kurt's entrance. While Blaine was astounded by the tight heat surrounding him, Kurt was desperately trying to get used to Blaine's size. After a few achingly long minutes, he let out a breath he hadn't been aware of holding as he gasped out the command "move". Blaine started out a slow pace, rocking his hips gently. He studied Kurt's expression with concern, worried that he was causing more pain than pleasure to the boy that he loved. His worries were wiped away when Kurt finally began letting out quiet moans and shifting his hips in a rhythm that coincided with Blaine's. As soon as Kurt began to move in time with him, all notion of going slow was thrown out the window. Blaine had demonstrated exceptional restraint but he was still a teenager and he finally gave into his need to thrust into the warmth of Kurt's body harder and faster. If the spectacular noises being issued by him were any indication, Kurt didn't seem to mind the increase in speed very much. The two of them were a tangled mess of sweat and limbs, both were panting and gasping as Blaine's thrusts were becoming increasingly sloppier. Fueled by Kurt's erotic moans, he dug his fingers into the other boy's hips and made an attempt to articulate how good Kurt felt. He wanted to let him know how wonderful and intimate this felt and that he had truly never felt more alive. Any words that he tried to say, however, were lost in a low growl of a moan that tumbled from his lips.

"Ohh- Blaine. I want you to... Can you please..." Kurt writhed below him, barely able to speak in between moans. He was achingly hard and he craved the contact of Blaine's hand. Slick with sweat, Blaine gripped his boyfriend's hardened length and began to jerk him in time with his thrusts. Both of them could feel the hot heaviness building within their stomachs, a more-than-just-pleasant heat that threatened to spill out of their bodies at any moment.

It was Kurt who came first, letting out a loud cry of "Blaine!" as his body shook with each intense wave of pleasure that washed over him. Blaine, who had been teetering on the edge, was finally pushed into climactic oblivion as Kurt's own orgasm caused him to tense up around Blaine's pulsing length with a series of delicious contractions.

After riding out his orgasm, Blaine pulled out and collapsed beside Kurt, too exhausted to clean up the mess the two of them had just made. He rested his head on Kurt's chest, listening to his heart thud and feeling the rise and fall of his chest. They both had expressions of disbelief on their faces, unsure if this was in fact reality or just a wonderfully graphic wet dream. Kurt's mind was a mess, and he said the only coherent words that floated to the top of his tangled thoughts.

"I love you." His voice was rough and unfamiliar but Blaine loved it all the same. He smiled into his skin and murmured his response.

"I love you too." He still couldn't believe what had just happened. Part of him was morbidly afraid that he was going to wake up any time and lose this wonderful and irreplaceable moment. Kurt placed a gentle flurry of kisses on his forehead, running a hand through his sweat-drenched curls.

"Happy birthday." He said softly. Blaine smiled.

"I thought you'd forgotten." He admitted, eyes fluttering closed as post-coital sleep threatened to claim him.

"I'd never forget. My plan was to take you out to lunch and then bring you back here for what I hoped would be some pretty amazing birthday sex. But I guess I couldn't wait." Kurt chuckled and Blaine could feel the vibrations on the side of his face as he breathed in the smell of Kurt's skin. "So much for that idea. Sorry we couldn't do lunch."

"It may be a little late for lunch but after a nap I'd definitely be up for a birthday dinner." He grinned tiredly.

"We can do whatever your heart desires, birthday boy." Kurt let out a sigh of contentment as Blaine draped an arm across his torso, and the two of them drifted off to sleep. In that moment the both of them knew that no matter what thoughts or images may drift through their minds as they dozed, it would be utterly impossible for their dreams to be better than reality.


End file.
